


Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO Lee Jeno, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Lee Jeno, Mafia NCT, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, also soft na jaemin, bold lee jeno, but also soft lee jeno, honestly this really has nothing to do about the mafia but those will be back soon ig, just a tiny bit though, kind of 4 + 1, nct x skz 00 line haha, personal assisstant jaemin, so much love, surgeon jaemin, uhhhhh idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Everyone's always going on and on about how Jeno should just put a ring on Jaemin already.Gosh, people are so demanding.Now Jeno absolutely HAS to do it. Lee Jeno never backs down from a challenge.





	Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.

Jeno wasn’t big on marriage.

He could say that it was just a waste of money, but now Jeno was a billionaire so that didn’t really check out.

Really, it was just a bunch of unresolved trauma of having his parents have a crumbling marriage from the moment he was born. After seven terrible years, his father did him and his mom a solid by skipping out of town to god knows where.

Jeno had always thought that he’d never ever get married. What was the point if it would just turn out like his parents? He didn’t want to waste his, or his lover’s life like that.

Call him a coward or whatever. He wasn’t afraid to admit he was scared.

Little Jeno had obviously never met Na Jaemin.

* * *

“You are so wrong. Babe, pineapple does not go on pizza.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, swatting Jaemin’s shoulder. “You can’t say anything. You eat sugar cubes.”

“That’s different! How could you put something like pineapple with something like pizza?”

“They go together! Like, uh, pretzels and peanut butter!”

“Jeno, don’t even get me started. That is the absolute worst analogy I’ve ever heard.”

Jeno sneered at him. “Go away, menace.”

“Fine. I’m getting myself a sugar cube.”

“Get me a beer too, please.”

“I’m not your servant.”

Jaemin pushed himself off the couch, and left for the kitchen. His and Jaemin’s college friends shook their heads. Seungmin sighed.

“You two are certainly interesting. Well, more like Jaemin. Who eats straight sugar cubes?”

“Jaemin does. I don’t know how that habit started.”

When Jaemin returned, he popped a sugar cube in his mouth right in front of Jeno and handed him an open beer.

“I seriously hate when you do that. I can just…feel it in my mouth and it’s not a pleasant feeling.”

Jaemin snickered and crunched down on the cube.

“I also hate that you taste so sweet afterwards. I literally can’t deal.”

“And you taste like pineapple pizza. It’s also sweet.”

“But not sugar cube sweet! That’s why they have the pizza!”

Jaemin scoffed. “I’m tired of you. I’m going to hit the hay early. I’ll see you guys in class.”

He moved to go into their bedrooms, but Jeno pulled him back down onto his lap to kiss him. Jaemin slapped his chest, but welcomed it. There were sounds of disgust, but Jeno paid no mind. Jaemin smiled against his lips.

“Get a room!”

Jeno glared at his friends. “This is literally my apartment.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and kissed Jeno’s cheek, climbing out of Jeno’s lap. “Alright, I’m going for real. See you in a bit, asshole.”

“Love you.”

“I’m not laying out your pajamas for you, but love you too.”

Jeno huffed. “Was worth a shot.”

When Jaemin was out of sight, he felt Hyunjin smack his arm. “Hey. Now that I think about it, you guys are perfect for each other. You’re both weird, both annoying, and both sappy shits.”

“Fuck you, Hyunjin.”

“I’m just saying, you guys could totally get married.”

Jeno took a swig of his beer. “I don’t know…”

“What do you mean? You guys have been dating for…four or five years, give or take? You’re going to inherit a company from your step-father, so you’re financially stable. Plus, wouldn’t it sound so much better to say, ‘Oh! This is my fiancé!’ than ‘Oh! This is my boyfriend!’?”

“I don’t know. I just want him to finish med school first. And I want to fully inherit the company, which will take a year or so. There’s also the m—”

Jeno bit his tongue. He almost let slip that Jaehyun had come up to him and said that his biological father was killed in a mafia shoot out, and that he had to take over. Jeno had dropped both his and Jaemin’s coffee when he found out.

“The what?”

“Nothing. I guess I’m just scared about the entire bound together for life thing. I mean, I love Jaemin but what if he doesn’t want it with me? And…what if I don’t want it with him?”

Seungmin smiled sympathetically at him. “It’s totally okay to think that. You guys are still pretty young.”

Jeno nodded. “Sure. Well, it’s late. I’m going to kick you guys out.”

Jeno did the weird bro-hug thing with Seungmin and Hyunjin before sending them off. He finished off his beer while thinking about what they’d said to him. Jeno teetered up the stairs and brushed his teeth, and found his pajamas neatly folded and on his pillow. He smiled subconsciously while stripping off the sweaty shirt and not even bothering to put on a new one. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed next to Jaemin. It seemed he was already asleep, so Jeno kissed his forehead and snuggled in next to him.

“You’re sweaty.”

Jeno laughed quietly, and rubbed Jaemin’s back. “Sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Jaemin yawned. “Yeah. It’s okay though.”

Jeno continued to rub his back, and Jaemin hummed like a happy cat. Jeno found it cute. Jaemin burrowed himself further into Jeno’s arms and kissed his lips. “Love you, Jen.”

Jeno smiled fondly at Jaemin’s small pout on his lips. Jeno kissed his temple, and tucked his chin into Jaemin’s hair.

“Love you too."

* * *

Jeno was in the middle of a meeting when his phone rang. He excused himself from the room, and answered.

“Hello?”

_“This is Jeno?”_

“Yep. You’re not Jaemin, so what’s up?”

_“He passed out in class. Obviously, we’re medical students and we’re pretty sure he’s fine, but we just thought to call you since you’re his husband.”_

Jeno frowned. “Okay, I’ll be there to check on him.”

He ignored the husband comment, and went back inside the room to grab his things.

“I deeply apologize for interrupting, but I’m having some family issues. If you gentlemen need anything, feel free to email me.”

Jeno rushed out of the room, ignoring any comments from some irrelevant executives, and got inside his car to drive to Jaemin’s lecture hall. Jaemin was already sitting up and drinking water. Hyunjin was at his side, worriedly glancing at him.

“Oh, Jeno!”

All of the students turned to stare at him. Jeno shyly waved, and walked over to Jaemin.

“You’re his husband?”

Jeno chuckled. “I’m not his husband. I’m just his boyfriend. We’re not ready for that yet. Well, what happened?”

Another student placed a cloth on Jaemin’s head. “He passed out from exhaustion. He’s also running a fever.”

“Should I take him home?”

“Probably. I don’t think he’s in any condition to take notes.”

“Alright.”

Jeno walked up to him, and crouched down. “Hey, Jaem. Time to go home.”

“Gotta take notes.”

“Hyunjin will send you the notes.”

Jaemin groaned as he coughed. “But it won’t be the same…”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Sorry babe. We gotta go. We need to have a talk about overworking yourself.”

“Hypocrite.”

“Guilty as charged. Don’t care about that right now, we have to get you home. Alright?”

“No.”

His classmates snickered from where they were sitting in the lecture hall, and even his professor seemed like he was trying to stop smiling.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Come on, up you go.”

Jeno hauled him up, and Jaemin swayed on his feet. “Yeah, not feeling too hot, huh?”

“I _am _hot, Jeno. I have a fever. Did you not hear Sumi? Hey Sumi, tell him I have a fever.”

Hyunjin snorted, and clapped Jeno’s shoulder. “I assume the get together tonight is suspended.”

“Unfortunately. Sorry, Hyunjin.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Jaemin, get better soon.”

“Thanks, Hyunjin.”

Jeno held back a sigh, and ushered Jaemin out of the seats and to the door. “Thanks for letting me know. I’ll stop by with some snacks later since you had to deal with Jaemin while he was sick. He’s a bit of a handful.”

“I am not a handful, I’m 5’10. Unless you have very big hands.”

“You know, I am _this _close to dropping you right now. One more comment and I’ll throw away your damn sugar cubes.”

“Not my sugar cubes, you bitch. I’ll…I’ll castrate you. I know how to do that. I’m a medical student.”

“Oh, almighty Jaemin, who is currently in a fever-induced haze, I am so afraid. Come on, move your ass. We’re disturbing the nice people.”

Jeno smiled one last time before dragging Jaemin out the remainder of the way. The hall was silent before Jeno came walking back in.

“Does anyone have Jaemin’s gold pen? He’s adamant that he won’t go home without it.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.”

Sumi tossed him the pen, and waved. “Good luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll need it.”

Jeno walked back out, and left the lecture hall quiet again.

“Hyunjin, you sure they’re not married?”

He threw his hands up in the air. “That’s what I said!”

* * *

“Jeno, can we go home yet?”

Jeno shook his head. “Not yet. If I leave now before they finish their presentation, they’re going to think I’m a tool.”

“You’re the CEO. What are they going to do?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to seem rude.”

“Because you’re soooooo polite. Mr. Mob Boss.”

“You’re seriously not going to drop that? I said I was sorry. My bad for getting stabbed.” Jeno hissed.

Jaemin wisely stayed silent, and yawned instead. Jeno rolled his eyes, and shifted in his seat. After nodding off for fifteen minutes while the presentation was being wrapped up, Jeno shot up in his chair the moment it was done. He clapped, and pulled Jaemin up.

“Alright. Let’s eat.”

“Fucking finally. I’ve been eyeing these dishes and I haven’t eaten since noon.”

Jaemin and Jeno rushed over to the banquet table and piled their plates with food. They spent the next twenty minutes huddled together in the corner and shoveling food in their mouths, because despite Jeno’s classy new title of CEO and Jaemin’s title of a prestigious ER doctor (although he was now Jeno’s personal assistant), hunger conquers all.

“That was so good. I want more, but I’m full.”

“I think we should stop eating. We’ve gotten more than a few stares…”

Jaemin nodded, and linked his arm with Jeno’s. “Okay, Mr. CEO, I guess we have to talk to people now.”

Jeno groaned, and started walking into the middle of the room. Immediately, important-looking business people walked over to them.

“Ah, you must be Lee Jeno. How does it feel inheriting a company so young? You haven’t even matured yet.”

Jeno laughed. “I’m twenty-eight. Surely, I’m not that young.”

“Compared to us, you are!”

The old men heartily laughed while their wives just smiled politely.

“And who is this young man beside you?”

“This is Jaemin. My…boyfriend and my PA.”

They paused, and resumed their talking. “Not married yet? You’re getting older.”

Jeno shifted uncomfortably, and Jaemin chuckled nervously. “Yes, Mr. CEO. Why aren’t we married yet?”

“Sorry, dear, I’m trying to make this company stable first.”

The old men laughed, and went back to ignoring him, and Jeno was starting to grow tired from pretending to smile.

“And what does your boyfriend do besides be your PA? Just a toy? You sure he’s not with you just for the money?”

The chairman’s wife smacked his shoulder incredulously, and shot them an apologetic look. Jaemin mentally groaned and plastered a fake smile on his face. “Sorry to ruin your fantasies sir, but I’m more than that. I’m a certified ER doctor. Clearly money isn’t an issue on my end.”

The ladies were obviously very embarrassed, and dragged their slightly flustered husbands elsewhere. Jeno looked satisfied, and turned to Jaemin.

“Everyday, you always remind me why I love you.”

“I guess I am pretty amazing.”

Jeno unlinked their arms, and snaked an arm around his waist, kissing his temple. Jaemin resisted the urge to blush and slightly pushed Jeno away. “Not here.”

“Why not?”

“We’re in public. This room is filled with old people that are probably homophobic.”

Jeno shrugged. “I own this company. I do what I want.”

“Hey, some people are staring.”

“Let them. You look beautiful tonight.”

Jaemin was now fully blushing. “Oh…um…did you take a course in flirting or something? I don’t remember you being this smooth when you first asked me out.”

Jeno shuddered. “Oh gosh. Don’t remind me.”

Jaemin started snickering, and lowered his voice. “Oh, er, hey, Jaemin. I really l-like you. D-do you want to get a coffee? Jesus, you asked me out like you hadn’t known me for years.”

“Hey, how did this turn into making fun of me? And, I didn’t say that! Do I sound like that? I don’t sound like that!”

“You’re a wonderful target.”

“You, you’re terrible.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Jeno shook his head, and pulled away. He clapped his hands, and called the attention to him.

“Right. I declare this gala officially over. Thank you for coming ladies and gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure to talk to you all and talk about business prospects, but I have to get going. Great to meet you all!”

Jaemin pulled Jeno down. “Hey idiot, you can’t just do that. Galas end at specific times.”

“I’m the CEO. I—”

“Yeah, yeah. You do what you want. Come on. I suppose if we’re going to leave, we’re going to leave in fashion. You _have _to dip-kiss me in the door way. It looks so pretty…”

Jeno grimaced at the thought of the chairmen and other CEOs watching them, but allowed him to drag him to the nicely decorated door way.

The smile Jaemin gave him after they shared the dramatic kiss was worth all of the nasty looks they’d gotten.

* * *

“Ahem, Mr. Lee, I have a few papers for you to sign and a guest waiting for you.”

“Right, come in.”

Jaemin pushed open the door to Jeno’s office to see him smirking. Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. I can’t just call you ‘babe’. There’s employees out there and I have to maintain a professional image.”

“They know we’re together. Who doesn’t?”

“Jeno, I have an image to maintain.”

“Mhm. Alright.”

Jaemin scowled, walking over to him and smacking Jeno in the head with the folder of papers before setting them down. Jeno pushed them aside and grabbed Jaemin’s waist and setting him on his lap.

“Jeno! We’re working!”

“But I missed you,” Jeno replied, nosing into his neck. Jaemin’s shoulders relaxed, and he sighed.

“Not my fault you had the business trip.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter. What matters, is that I haven’t seen you in days. And I certainly missed _this._”

Jaemin squeaked, and shoved Jeno’s hand away. “You’ve certainly gotten bolder. More confident. I don’t know why, but I like it.”

Jeno gently kissed his neck, leaving Jaemin a blushing mess. Finally, Jeno pressed a kiss to Jaemin’s lips, and Jaemin couldn’t help but kiss him back. He had missed him too.

“Oh, um…ahem.”

Jaemin yelped, hopping off of Jeno’s lap and straightening his clothes. “Yes, sorry. Uh, Mr. Lee, this is Ms. Kim Eunji. She is the CEO of the most popular messaging app, and she wanted to meet with you to discuss partnerships.”

Jaemin’s face was bright red, and Jeno stared at him with an amused smirk on his face. “Yes, alright. Thank you, Jaemin. You’re dismissed.”

Jaemin nodded, rushing past Eunji and throwing a glare at Jeno over his shoulder before slamming the office door shut.

Eunji looked unimpressed, and Jeno had the mind to look a little sheepish.

“My deepest apologies, Ms. Kim.”

She shook her head, and sat down across from Jeno. “It’s alright. He told me the reason why we couldn’t have met up earlier was because you had a business trip. I imagine you missed him. It’s natural to miss your husband.”

Jeno shifted uncomfortably. “We’re not married. We’re not ready for that yet.”

She tilted her head questioningly. “Pardon me if I’m wrong, but haven’t you two been together for five years? My husband and I got married after three.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Your point, Ms. Kim?”

She rolled her eyes. “I know it’s not my place to say, but are you sure you’re not ready? Or maybe instead of not being ready, you’re scared.”

Jeno was taken aback. He was silent for a while before he cleared his throat. “Right. Now, about that partnership…”

* * *

“Why are we here? Is this you flexing your new mansion on us? We get it, we’re poor.”

Jeno hissed and smacked Hyunjin’s head. “Idiots. Listen for just a second.”

“Hyunjin, shut up. Go on, Jen.”

Jeno smiled gratefully at Seungmin before taking a deep breath. “I’m thinking of proposing to Jaemin.”

Silence.

“Excuse me, what?”

Jeno sighed. “I said, I’m thinking of proposing to Jaemin.”

Seungmin screeched in happiness, and jumped up and down along with Hyunjin. “YES! FUCKING FINALLY! YES! AHAHAH!”

“OH MY GOSH, FINALLY!”

Jeno looked on, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Are you guys done?”

Seungmin settled down, and nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay, so…I need help.”

“Do you have the ring?”

Jeno nodded, and procured a tiny velvet box. He opened it, and his two friends gasped.

“Woah! It’s so pretty! How much did it cost?”

“Only three thousand dollars.”

Seungmin sat down, clutching his heart. “Only three thousand, he says.”

“What? It’s really not that much…anyways, I just need help on how to propose to him.”

“He’s your boyfriend. Not ours.”

Jeno groaned. “Please? I’m really out of ideas.”

“Fine.”

The three sat down in a chair, squished up against each other. It was another ten minutes before Hyunjin spoke up.

“Jaemin’s really sentimental, right?”

Jeno nodded.

“So, here’s what we’re going to do…”

* * *

“Hey, Jen. I’m going to—oh! Seungmin, Hyunjin? Why are you guys here?”

“It’s just been a while since we’ve seen each other, so we just wanted to stop by.”

“Oh, I see. I was just about to head out with Jisung and Felix. I’ll see you guys later then.”

Jaemin leaned over the counter to peck Jeno on the lips, and patted his cheek. “Don’t get into too much trouble. If I get home late, don’t wait for me. Help yourself to the food I cooked last night. It’s in the fridge.”

“Mhm. Miss you already, princess.”

Jaemin smiled, and hugged Seungmin and Hyunjin. “I hope I’ll catch you guys later!”

He grabbed his wallet and phone and headed out of the house.

“Really? Princess?”

Jeno shrugged. “Just a pet name.”

“Ugh. Disgusting.”

“Whatever. So, just to be clear, Jisung and Felix will be driving Jaemin over here at six, right?”

Seungmin nodded. “Gives us three enough time to set everything up.”

Jeno nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. “Guess this is really happening.”

“Yep. Alright, team. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Jisung, what’s going on?”

“Hm? Oh, no, Jeno just texted me about something, and we’re just going to head over there.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. “What? Why didn’t he text me?”

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing personal, he told me.”

“Hmph. Alright.”

Jisung exchanged a smirk with Felix, and continued driving to Jeno’s house. When they arrived, Jisung ushered Jaemin inside, and left.

“Hey, what—”

Jaemin didn’t get to say anything before Jisung slammed the door. Jaemin sighed, and looked down at the floor. He saw a small envelope. He frowned, and picked it up.

_Hey, princess. Guess who?_

_Yep, it’s me. Jeno._

_I know you’re confused right now, but you have to trust me. You trust me right?_

_Anyways, in order to receive your gift, you have to follow my instructions. There’s a key to one of my cars on the counter._

_Go to the place where we first met._

Jaemin folded the letter, and pocketed it. He scratched his head in confusion, and grabbed the keys. He went to the garage, and got inside of the car. He sat thinking for a while before he remembered.

“To the park, it is, Lee Jeno.”

* * *

When Jaemin arrived at the park, he looked around for any sign of Jeno or his friends. He got nothing. Instead, he saw a large paper sign taped to a tree that said his name. People were looking at him, and he tried to hide his face. He jogged over to it, and grabbed the enveloped taped to the sign.

_Sorry, princess. Not over yet. Honestly, it’s funny how we met at an elementary school park in high school. We were a weird bunch, huh?_

_Anyways, I need you to go to the place where we had our first kiss._

_I know, I know, you’re going to tell me it was at a restaurant. No, I want the actual first kiss where it was an accident and we didn’t talk to each other for days because of how scared we were. _

_Yeah, that one._

_When you get there, ask for Lee Jongsuk._

Jaemin internally cringed at the memory, and put that envelope in his pocket too. He also ripped the sign down, and ran back to his car.

* * *

The carnival was packed. So, Jaemin didn’t really know where to start to ask for someone named Lee Jongsuk.

He started walking around the carnival, smiling at the kids as they ran by with their parents not far behind. As he kept walking, he saw a booth named ‘Jongsuk’s Portraits’.

Obviously, the name gave it away. He wove through the crowds, and finally reached the booth.

“Sir, are you Lee Jongsuk?”

The old man nodded. “You must be Na Jaemin. Here you are.”

He handed Jaemin a small canvas with an envelope. The canvas held a painting of him (where did Jeno get that photo?), captioned ‘For my dear Jaemin’.

“Sir, this is so beautiful.”

“Thank you, young man. Now I’d say you read the letter, and get going.”

Jaemin opened the letter.

_Like the painting? Thought so. Jongsuk is very talented._

_But this isn’t the gift. _

_I know you’re getting impatient but we’re almost there._

_Go to the place where we had our first date, and say your name to the receptionist._

Jaemin grumbled to himself, and thanked the man one last time for the painting. If this was an elaborate scheme to make him feel better because Jeno had gotten himself hurt again, Jaemin would kill him if Jeno wasn’t already dead.

With much more complaint, he drove over to the restaurant.

* * *

“Hi, yes, I’m Na Jaemin.”

The receptionist smiled, and pulled something from behind the little podium. Surprise, it was another envelope.

Jaemin sat down at a waiting booth, and unfolded the letter.

_Last stop, baby. _

_Are you excited? I hope so._

_I need you to go to the place where I asked you out. I know you won’t forget that one. You always make fun of me about it. _

_And I know you’re laughing right now._

Jaemin giggled, and stuffed the letter in his pocket again. At this rate, he’d need to sew in some more pockets. With a final smile to the receptionist, he headed to the beautiful garden of Morning Calm.

* * *

When Jaemin got inside of the garden, it was already dark. However, he easily spotted the letter taped to a post.

_You’re here. I hope you’re filled with curiosity now._

_You’ll get your gift very soon. For now, I need you to look up._

Jaemin’s head shot up, and he saw Jisung and Felix walking towards him.

“Thanks for abandoning me back there.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “You’re alive, so that doesn’t matter. Okay, come on.”

Felix placed a blindfold on Jaemin’s eyes, who shouted in alarm.

“Woah, Felix, what the heck?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Here, you can hold my hand.”

Jaemin growled, and grasped their hands tightly. “You bet I’m going to hold your hands. How else am I going to get where I’m going?”

The two chuckled, and started leading him somewhere.

_hanjisung: we’re coming_

_leejeno: alright, thanks dude_

* * *

Jeno took a deep breath, and tugged on his hair. For a mafia leader, he was really being a little pussy.

“Jeno, calm down. You got this.”

“What if he says no? We’ve never discussed this thing in depth…what if he doesn’t want this with me? What if he’s obligated to say yes, and he won’t be happy for the rest of his life? I don’t want that for him!”

Seungmin rubbed his back. “Jeno, Jaemin loves you too much to say no. And, you of all people would know that Jaemin wouldn’t do something he didn’t want to do.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. I’m very sure. Now get it together, because he’s right there.”

Jeno nodded, and took a few more deep breaths. He heard Jaemin’s voice get louder.

“Jisung, where the heck—”

Finally, Jaemin came into view, and Jisung ripped off the blindfold. Jaemin looked around, a tad bit disoriented and obviously surprised at the small lantern lights hanging around and lighting up Jeno standing in the middle of the clearing. Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix ran off to the bushes. All of a sudden, soft music started playing. He glared in the general direction of his friends. That was not planned.

“Jeno? What’s going on?”

Jeno nervously scratched the back of his neck.

“I’m getting to that. Um…I had this whole speech planned out but I forgot it, so I’ll improvise.”

Jaemin giggled, and shook his head.

“Well, it’s no secret that I love you. Like, a lot. I love you for all your flaws, your illnesses, your troubles. And I also love you for all your lovely qualities and attributes. And I hope you love me like that too.”

Jaemin nodded his head vigorously, which drew some laughs from their friends.

“Um, all my life, I’ve always been scared of this…scared of marriage. Scared of how permanent this was because what if this person didn’t like you anymore? Didn’t want to put up with you anymore? I’d seen it happen once and I didn’t want it to happen again. All I had seen of marriages were them falling apart. But…I know that through all of that, there’s nothing more that I want than to be with you. I’m ready now.”

Jeno was sure Jaemin had gotten the hint since tears were already forming in his eyes. Jeno reached out, and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

“I was dumb. Heck, I still am. I’m sure you can attest to that. But I think I’ve wised up enough to come to the conclusion that you matter so much more to me and you deserve so much more than what I’ve done. I know that this doesn’t really change anything, but it seems more permanent. And that’s okay, because you’re the only person that I’ll ever want.”

Jaemin’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, and he shied away. Jeno took one of Jaemin’s hands to reassure him.

“I asked you to come here because this was the place where I first asked you out. So I thought, why not continue the tradition here?”

Jeno shakily got down on one knee, and pulled the small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, and squeezed Jaemin’s hand.

“Jaemin, will you marry me?”

Jaemin grinned goofily, and nodded. “Yes. I absolutely will.”

Jeno let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and slipped the rose-gold ring onto his finger.

“What are you doing?”

Jeno frowned. “Huh?”

“Why are you still kneeling? Get up and kiss me.”

“Oh. Oh yeah.”

Jeno stood up, and Jaemin took his face into his hands and kissed him on the lips. Jeno felt Jaemin’s wet eyelashes on his cheeks, and grasped his waist tighter.

“Ugh, hurry up with it.”

Jeno pulled away, and glared at Felix. “I literally just proposed.”

Hyunjin slapped the back of Felix’s head, who hissed in pain. “Carry on.”

Jaemin groaned, letting his forehead rest against Jeno’s chest. “You ruined it. Completely.”

“Well, time to clean up.”

Seungmin held up a hand. “Don’t worry, Jeno. We can do it. You guys go.”

“You sure?”

Hyunjin nodded. “It’s only fair, since _someone _messed it up.”

He sent a glare towards Felix, who laughed guiltily. “Oops.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

Jeno loosely laced his and Jaemin’s fingers together, and started walking out of the garden.

* * *

“Why did you do it?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you propose? I know you aren’t the biggest fan.”

Jeno smiled sheepishly. “Yeah…I made it pretty obvious.”

“Mhm. Not to mention, we never really discussed marriage together. Didn’t think you’d ever propose.”

“Well…it’s not so much that I wasn’t the biggest fan. I was just scared. I told you about my parents.”

Jaemin nodded, and swung their intertwined hands in between them.

“I didn’t want to destroy us. I knew it wouldn’t happen but that fear just held me back for the longest time. I didn’t want to acknowledge that I was afraid either.”

“Hm. Funny.”

Jeno spluttered, shoving Jaemin away. “Hey!”

Jaemin laughed heartily, trying to make his way into Jeno’s arms as Jeno shoved him away. “I’m kidding! Nothing is ever going to stop me from loving you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

Jaemin tilted his head up to gently kiss Jeno’s lips, cupping Jeno’s face in his hands. Jeno grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. Jaemin laughed against Jeno’s lips, and broke away to wrap his arms around his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jaemin grinned, and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Jeno’s and bumping their noses together. Jeno couldn’t help but break into a smile himself.

“Yeah, hold it! That’s a beautiful pose! These engagement photos will be great!”

There was a mass of groaning from their friends and the couple themselves.

“Felix, can you just…not?”

“What? They’ll thank me later. This lighting is phenomenal and the love in their eyes clearly shines through.”

Arguments broke out, and Jaemin hopped down from Jeno’s arms, and grabbed his hand. “Come on. Leave while they’re distracted.”

Jeno smirked, and started jogging along with him.

He didn’t look back.

* * *

“Hey, Mr. Jung!”

“Why, Jeno! I haven’t seen you in a while. Where have you been?”

Jeno sheepishly shrugged. “Just been busy a lot. I just inherited the company, you know…it’s just a lot of work.”

The man nodded in understanding. “Oh yes, it slipped my mind. My mistake. I assume the only reason why you’re here is because you’re on your way to your car.”

“Yeah…I’ll be sure to come over and visit sometime. It has been a while. I just had to drop off Jaemin.”

“Oh! Your boyfriend? How’s he?”

Jeno chuckled. “He’s doing great. He’s actually my fiancé now.”

The old man smiled, and shook Jeno’s hand. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“Ah, thank you. But I really have to go now, Mr. Jung. I’ll be sure to bring Jaemin over for dinner sometime.”

Mr. Jung nodded, and waved him off. “Tell Jaemin I said congratulations.”

“Have a great day, Mr. Jung!”

Jeno jogged to his car, and started prepping for the whole…mafia thing. The little shoot-out thingy. Whatever that was.

He loaded his gun, and put it in its holster.

Before turning on the car, he thought to himself for a moment.

Hm, fiancé…

It really _did _sound so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi it's been a hot minute since i've written anything. i just got back in school a couple weeks ago and i seriously wanted to post but i was too busy. get ready for later this month because a special little even is coming! i've been working on these for a little bit and i'll release them when the time comes haha. i hope you guys enjoyed this one and see ya next time <3


End file.
